From Germany With Love
by buggirl101
Summary: Matsuda's doing grunt work again when he happens to spot a pretty girl in peril. What does he do? Rescue her of course! But saving this damsel comes with consquences...lots and LOTS of consquences. Main pairing, MatsuXRip.
1. Chance Meeting

Hello again! Yes, it's another crossover from me. But anyway, a friend's agreed to help if I get stuck so hopefully this fic won't be on hold for too long. Anyway, you don't really have to know all that much about Hellsing if you're reading this. But you do have to know Death Note...if only for our loveable Matsu. 3

Anyway, this idea popped in my head so odd months ago when I thought that Matsuda deserved a girlfriend...this is the result. So, disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Death Note. If I did this would be the result. XD

So, please enjoy!

* * *

Touta Matsuda groaned. Of all the jobs they had him do around the Task force's HQ…this was the most embarrassing. Why did he have to go get ALL of their favorite coffee? After entering the small café and reading off the list of coffees that they all wanted he waited.

Waiters and waitresses flirted about; the place was busy compared to some other coffee houses he had been in. People were chatting, and it seemed that all of the tables were full with two or more people.

Except one.

He felt a slight blush cover his face; he hated how unlucky he seemed to be with girls. Oh, yes, he had loads of times try to ask a girl out…with terrible results. The girl would outright laugh, already have a boyfriend, or…he'd do something stupid and ruin any chance he already had.

He attempted to casually glance over at the girl, to see if there was any other man around who 'might' be her boyfriend…and was surprised not to see any. Surely a girl THAT pretty had a guy?

She had extremely long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail; it swept the ground with every move she made. A single large curl had escaped and fell, balancing in the air. A pair of round glasses made her large blue eyes shine. Freckles lightly dusted her ivory skin, but other then that her skin seemed flawless.

The girl was attempting to order something but for some reason the waiter didn't seem to understand what she was saying. 'Ah, a foreigner.' He thought lightly. He had seen loads of tourists, but this girl didn't seem to be one.

In a moment of stupidity or maybe a stroke of genius, he decided that he was going to help. He walked over asking if everything was all right. The waiter sniffed angrily. "No. This yank needs to learn to talk properly."

Matsuda glared at the guy. "Hey!" The girl looked up at him confused until she seemed to understand that he was trying to help. " Oh!" She said putting a hand to her mouth. Her voice was light, but with a very heavy accent he couldn't place.

"Um…" She tried getting both of they're attention. "Could vou help me?" Matsuda nodded, "Sure! What are you trying to…" " Um…I vant ah, Gveen Tea." Matsuda relayed the information to the waiter who huffed out a, "Finally!" Before stalking off.

Matsuda, really unsure of what to do next, just sort of stood there awkwardly. The girl giggled slightly, before introducing herself. "I'm Rip Van Winkle it'z nice to meet vou." Matsuda grinned in response, " I'm Touta Matsuda, It's nice to meet you too."

" I haf a question if vou don't mind." "Oh! No, no problem!" "Um…ziz iz embarazing but I'm new here und I can't zeem to get anyone to understand me, could vou zhow me around sometime? I vould like to see the ah…'high pointz' of Japan…. iz that ok?" Matsuda jumped for joy on the inside, a girl was actually asking HIM out. HIM! This must of been his 'once in a lifetime' lucky day.

"Oh! Uh…sure! That sounds great!" She beamed at him, before scrawling hastily on a napkin she had. "Here." She handed the napkin with a small scrawl of a number. It took him a few moments to realize it was her phone number. "Be zure to call sometime soon, ok?"

He felt himself nod. Before the lady working the counter called out his order number. He told the girl, Rip Van goodbye, before grabbing said coffee and left. Feeling like he was in a daze he really didn't realize what had just happened.

Meanwhile in the café Rip Van giggled to herself, picking up her tea and gingerly took a sip. If anyone had been looking hard enough they would of seen fangs glittering between her soft red lips.

* * *

Okay! And the very short first chapter is done. ^^ I apoligise...if I didn't post this today the idea would'of killed me by tomorrow.

Anyway, please leave a review, and I'll see you next chapter.


	2. Murder and a First Date Coming Right Up!

Hello all! Here's a new chapter. It took me forever to get the basic idea in my head much less anything else.

So…disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Hellsing; if I did they would be one series because certain things just FIT!

* * *

When Matsuda returned to the Task Force headquarters with the coffee they simply took what was theirs and completely ignored him. That wasn't really a big surprise.

He was always ignored.

His eyes lit up despite the moment of longing to be noticed, for Misa-Misa was visiting Light. He loved it when Misa visited. She would talk to him about things going on celebrity wise, since no one else seemed to care about such things.

She smiled at him with red lips, waving only slightly before returning to talk to her boyfriend. After not receiving an answer she pouted and then turned her attention to him.

"So, anything good happen lately?" She began, obviously passing time from the fleeting looks she was giving her boyfriend who was in a heated 'whispering match' with Ryuzaki. She was a jealous girl, but would do anything to keep her appearance up.

Matsuda replied back with petty things, not really paying attention to the conversation. His mind was on the pretty- black-haired girl whose phone number was burning the inside of his jacket-pocket.

Unfortunately for him Misa took notice of his odd behavior. She wasn't nearly as stupid as people thought her to be. She stared at Matsuda's face noticing a slight redness constantly gracing his face; his hand was twitching almost like he was anxious for something.

And most importantly he never acted like that around her, he blushed a lot sure. But, this? No. The only time she had ever seen him like this was when…

She gasped, squealing slightly out loud. "Matsu!" She scolded. "Why didn't you TELL me that you got a date?"

The room became embarrassingly quiet.

"You got a date?" Mogi asked incredulously. Matsuda, at seeing all the staring gulped before nodding. Someone snorted, trying to keep his laughter in. A thin mischievous smile grew on L's face; he thought it humorous but nothing else.

Misa giggled, before barraging him with questions. What did she look like, what's her name, what's she like, where are you two going?

Matsuda paused trying to process the questions. "Well, uh, she's foreign but still really pretty. Her Japanese isn't all that good but I'm ok with German so it works out I guess…"

"Oh, she's German? How neat! So, how pretty is she? Details, Matsu." Misa interjected. "Well, she's got black hair, really LONG black hair. She's pale with a pretty shaped face, red lips er, lipstick I guess. She looked sort of tall too, but with these pretty blue eyes."

Misa nodded, mentally picturing what the woman would look like. "And her name?" Matsuda paused, "It's sort of weird, like some fairy-tale almost. I think she said, Rip Van Vinkle, er…maybe Rinkle…her last name was hard to understand."

Misa giggled again, "Rip Van huh? And you're taking her to?" Matsuda laughed nervously at this. "I haven't really thought about it. She said she liked the scenery but I don't know…" Misa grinned at this.

"I know of the PERFECT place! It's a restaurant with a great big window where you can see Tokyo. If you want I can get you a reserved Window-seat."

"Really? Thanks, Misa-Misa! You're the best you know that?" Misa puffed up at the comment. "Of coarse I am, I'm Misa-Misa aren't I?"

* * *

After a few hours, Matsuda with permission from L was back in his apartment trying to figure out what to wear for his date. Misa had said that he didn't need to wear a full suit like he did day-to-day.

She claimed that he needed to look appropriate but still not lazy. And he had no idea what that was.

He dug through his clothes some more, getting more and more anxious. He HAD to have something that wasn't a complete suit…

While he was searching his thoughts drifted back to only a few hours ago, when he had called the girl Rip Van. Misa had been hovering next to his shoulder whispering orders and things to ask.

After a good 15 minutes and quite a few smacks on the arm from an irritated Misa who would whisper that he was impossible…he officially had a date.

Matsuda finally found something to wear that fit Misa-Misa's guidelines and started getting ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in a warehouse out by a dock a factory line of very illegal microchips and weapons were being churned out.

The workers worked, their eyes never leaving their hands, the reason for this was simple. They knew that if they looked up and someone caught them…it would mean being held in a cell for who knows how long.

They worked not for a drug-ring or a terrorist organization. Well, you could consider the organization in the 'Terrorist' category. If you looked at it technically however, they worked for an old Military.

Not just any military. A military that was famous for their cruelty and prejudice ways, one that people would be taught about for generations.

The Nazi Supremacist Organization.

The member of said organization who was in charge of this factory line was a Private. A short and ratty looking man, with a bowl-cut on his head and large piggy like fingers.

He sat in a room to the side of the warehouse, sweating slightly. He was uncomfortable because someone in a much higher position then himself was about to walk through the door.

He had heard of this person. They had a reputation for instilling fear in their subordinates. He had met a Private who had worked under this 'First Lutenit ' who claimed that this superior was completely terrifying.

One moment they'd be congratulating someone the next shooting them point-blank in the face.

If that wasn't scary enough this superior was going to be judging whether he'd be staying in his position, being promoted, or demoted.

He peered over his shoulder at the door. Feeling more annoyed then terrified. Leave it to someone who was all 'high and mighty' to be late.

Almost as soon as the thought had struck him the door opened. Finally!

His jaw slacked and his eyes widened. This was the First Lutenit who had favor with the Major? He felt like laughing. It was a woman.

She was tall, lanky, with raven hair and startling blue eyes. Her looks practically screamed, I'm a useless, clumsy, woman.

Her gaze landed on him, her eyebrow rising only slightly. She instantly spoke, her voice rung lightly like a bell.

"Let'z get ziz over vith. I haf another engagement." He felt a smirk spread across his lips. How easy this'll be.

"Of coarse." He replied, motioning her to sit. She declined irritating him. After a few moments of useless chat she interrupted him, "Und Private, iz it true zat vou haf been stealing from our storez?"

He froze, "What?"

She smiled her red lips didn't part. "Ve know everything, Herr Private. Zat iz vhy they zent me. I am to ztrip vou of vour title. Haf a gut day." With those words she moved towards the door.

He felt anger bubble up ferociously into his stomach. Like hell he's losing this, he had earned millions from those black-marketed weapons and he wasn't going to stop there.

And he was certainly not going to let some four-eyed bitch take that away.

In one fluid motion he snatched a gun he had hidden in his waistband. Before he had the chance to fire he found a thin well taken care of hand wrapped around his throat and lifting him off the ground.

The other hand held his own gun against his head.

The First Lutenit's red lips parted for the first time. Showing a row of fangs. He felt as though he was going to wet himself.

Despite this, he kept his furious and slightly terrified gaze with the vampire's own. She began speaking to him about his attempt.

"Nezt time try attacking zomevne vho iz a human. Pitiful. Vou give uz German a bad reputation. I'll haf zo fix zat."

The workers looked up all startled by the bloodcurdling scream that echoed from the front of the building.

They all snapped to work when a soldier snapped at them to get back to work.

None of them figured out who screamed, but the woman who had walked about inspecting their work seemed odd. One worker noticed her deep red lips almost seemed to have a glisten to them…as if they were wet with something.

For a single moment he thought it was blood, he laughed at himself. Blood. How stupid of an idea was that.

* * *

It was 8:00 sharp at the Yakitori Patio. A rather popular restaurant due to its amazing view. Like it's name suggested it had seating in an enclosed patio on top of a roof. The most highly coveted seats were of coarse…window seats.

Most described them as the 'most breathtaking view of Tokyo'. So, to an onlooker gazing jealously at them they would be highly confused. The only window seat without a 'Reserved Seating' sign had a single man sitting at it. This was Touta Matsuda. Tonight…he was on a first date.

A few seats away sat a couple that would gaze at Matsuda every now and then. The girl, who had her black hair in a bob style, sported a pair of slightly tinted red glasses. She wore a fashionable black Gothic Lolita dress. The man had slicked back hair, and wore a simple red dress shirt and slacks. He also sported a pair of slightly tinted glasses.

After a few minutes the man spoke quietly. "You don't think she stood him up do you?" The girl shook her head. "Nah. Why stand someone up when you haven't even dated them at least once." He nodded in agreement.

The girl perked up, whispering excitedly. "I think that's her!" The man craned his neck to look. The girl was pretty, not gorgeous, but pretty. Her extremely long black hair was pulled back in a braid a few light bangs drifted across her forehead. She wore a simple black dress. It was very conservative except for a single thin cut in the dress, which when she walked showed a thin but obviously in shape leg. The couple then strained to keep their gazes on her as she walked to where their Matsuda was sitting.

This couple was none other then Misa and Mogi in a disguise. Misa had begged Light to go, but after his final, no. She pouted about until she dragged Mogi into spying on Matsuda's date. The girl greeted Matsuda, before taking a seat across the table from him.

She almost had to fight her instinct to gaze out of the window. The sight reminded her of flying over Japan, shortly before the bombing to access how the country would take such a blow. Rip Van shook the thoughts out of her head. No need to reminisce…she was here for a reason.

No, unlike some of her fellow 'Party Members' she wasn't here just to tease the living hell out of a man. She was here for an actual date. This man almost reminded her of her father. He had been extremely clumsy and died in a freak accident by falling into a well.

Rip vaguely wondered if Touta Matsuda was doomed to the same fate. After a single look at him she knew that she'd have to kick this date into high gear. She asked him a simple question, and he responded in turn. This continued until he got her to laugh.

Something must have been funny from the way she had attempted to double over her hand clasped around her mouth. Rip Van didn't know what was so funny herself; she felt the laughter bubble up something she hadn't done in years. Misa grinned, and Mogi shook his head in disbelief. Matsuda was actually having a good date. Who would of guessed?

A waiter came to the laughing couple, asking them for their orders and drinks. Rip Van wasted no time telling the man that she wanted, "Something red." to drink. And asked Touta what certain things on the menu were. He responded kindly, the waiter even seemed to be patient about the situation.

After he took their orders he retreated to the kitchens giving the cooks the orders. He slipped into a cooler getting out a small bag and filling a wine glass with the deep red liquid. "Leave it to someone from that group to want something this disgusting. Bet it's some sort of fetish." The waiter grumbled to himself.

He was a criminal who was simply 'for hire' anywhere. He dealt in illegal things. And a wine glass full of blood from a blood bank was surprisingly illegal.

After he had gotten everything he gave it all to the couple shooting the woman a particularly bad look. She responded by shooting him a glare that had him flinching. For such a thin thing she had eyes that scared him to death. So, he returned the favor by giving the man her drink. She hissed in annoyance and covered it up with a light cough.

Matsuda didn't look before reaching to take a sip of the drink, she stopped him. "Ah, no. Zat iz mine. I vouldn't vant vou to get sick from ze alcohol. Ve Germanz like ourz…ztrong." He nodded and apologized, thanking her for the warning.

She smiled in return, taking a long and slow sip from her drink. Oh, how wonderful it was! Type O with a hint of AB+. The slight difference in taste had her begging for more, but she kept her head. She knew that this was her only drink of good blood for a long time.

The two finished their meal and date with lots of talking and laughing. Misa and Mogi deemed it a successful date and left before the couple did. Before they left Misa peered over he should and saw with absolute glee that the girl, Rip Van had kissed Matsuda goodnight.

It was definitely most successful! Misa giggled and gripped Mogi's arm. After all, he was acting as her date.

* * *

And that's all for chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review.


End file.
